Penance
by Xatvellan
Summary: The students Hidetoshi accused during the cigarette fiasco decide to punish him as they were punished.  Will Hidetoshi's will remain strong, or will he learn the true meaning of penance?  Rated M for a reason; noncon, yaoi, abuse, group sex


"So, Odagiri, how does it feel, huh?"

A scrawny boy with shoulder-length blonde hair prodded at him with his foot - Owarun Kisuke, from class 2-D, if he remembered correctly. On his left, a taller student with a scrubby little beard, most likely a senior, snickered - Hidetoshi couldn't remember his name, and it didn't seem he would get much time to think about it. Yet another boy, this one rather stocky, with close-cropped red hair and a scar across his chin - Satoshi Inemaya, also from class 2-D, he recalled in an offhanded sort of way - yanked him up by his hair.

"How 'bout you fuckin' answer his question, asshole?" he snarled, his face mere inches from Hidetoshi's.

The student council member gave a wry smirk. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I wasn't paying much attention. What was it you said, again?"

Though he had anticipated it, the swift punch to his gut wasn't any less painful. Still, Hidetoshi did not make a sound, other than the forced exhalation of air that came out as a half-cough; he knew what was coming, and while he knew his body would be aching for several days after this, he refused to allow his dignity to take the same damage. And so it was that the dark-haired teen looked the would-be ringleader of this motley crew of delinquents straight in the eye as he was hoisted to his feet by his collar.

"I asked, how the fuck does it feel? Bein' cornered and called out for your shit?"

Hidetoshi's face was expressionless as he answered. "I don't know what you're talking about. All I see here is a pathetic little group of children trying to take out their anger on someone who punished them."

The kick to the back of his knees sent him sprawling forward, and he felt the skin on his right palm rend apart as it landed on a broken slab of tile when he threw it out to brace himself. Wincing, he clenched his fists but didn't dare turn around.

"Look here, ya stuck-up piece of shit," he felt a voice wheeze in his ear, the warm breath making him uncomfortable. "That high-and-mighty attitude is what got you here in the first place, so how 'bout you just shut the fuck up before you REALLY piss us off?"

Hidetoshi started to chuckle, but as he opened his mouth to spit out a retort, he felt a jarring blow to his jaw that sent him careening sideways. He felt his skull smack against one of the sinks, and for a moment, stars exploded in his vision. He gave a quiet groan of pain, but remained motionless, his gaze still fixed fiercely upon Kisuke, whose furious expression gave him an intense satisfaction.

"Stop fuckin' laughing! You think this shit is a joke?" the blonde hissed through clenched teeth. Just as he raised his fist to deliver another blow, the senior stopped him with a calm hand on his wrist.

"Hold on... I got a better idea, bro. Why don't we keep that yappin' mouth of his occupied, huh?" he sneered, looking Hidetoshi up and down with a smirk.

For the first time in all of his encounters with bullies and disgruntled students, Hidetoshi felt a shiver run down his spine. He couldn't possibly mean...?

Kisuke straightened up, his expression twisting into a demented grin as he also seemed to contemplate the idea. "Yeah... Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Who knows how many times this asshole's got the shit beat out of him, but he doesn't learn, does he?"

"Yeah, we gotta try a new technique if we're gonna teach him anything!" Behind him, Inemaya piped up, sounding so eager it made Hidetoshi's skin crawl.

This couldn't be happening... He had to speak up. "You... can't."

...That had sounded so much better in his head.

The three students around him sniggered, and he felt two pairs of arms grab his own and drag him upright. His eyes went wide as he was forced onto his knees, his arms twisted behind his back at a painful angle.

"Funny thing 'bout that, Hidetoshi-KUN," he heard the senior whisper in his ear, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We can do whatever the fuck we want with you right now."

Hidetoshi's eyes narrowed, but he kept silent. When Kisuke undid his belt and pulled his flaccid manhood free, however, he finally began to struggle. He thrashed wildly in his captors' grip, but he should have known it would be in vain - while he wasn't exactly weak or frail, he was no match for Inemaya's strength, cultivated during his two years on the wrestling team.

"Stop your fuckin' wrigglin' and suck it already," Kisuke snarled, punching him hard across the face. The blonde quickly took advantage of Hidetoshi's momentary lapse in his defenses and shoved himself into the student council member's unwilling mouth.

"If you bite, I swear to god I'll kill ya," he warned, though there was a sick smirk on his face as he laced his fingers into Hidetoshi's hair and tugged on it roughly.

Hidetoshi glared up at his classmate, his teeth relaxing - for indeed, he had been entertaining the notion of sinking his teeth in just to spite the bastard - as he continued to attempt to wrench himself free from the grip of the two students behind him. Another harsh yank on his hair that he was sure separated a fair chunk of it from his skull quickly dissuaded him from this, however, and he closed his eyes, resolving to simply lie there limply and wait until the whole thing was finally over.

This seemed to suit Kisuke just fine, as he began to thrust himself in and out of Hidetoshi's mouth with the use of his grip on the other boy's hair. It was all Hidetoshi could do to avoid gagging as he felt the blonde grow hard in his mouth. He attempted to reassure himself with the thought that once this was over, they'd finally leave him alone, and he could limp home, nurse his wounds, and pretend that nothing had happened, as he always did.

Kisuke's obnoxiously loud groaning made distancing himself from the situation at hand much more difficult, and he started to think that that was the boy's intention. By now, his mouth was being fucked in earnest, the dick between his lips thrusting at a rapid, erratic pace. He heard the breathing of the boys behind him start to grow heavier, and he couldn't help his eyebrows from furrowing in disgust as he felt two very distinct bulges beginning to press against his back and hands. Honestly, that they could become aroused by something like this was nothing short of disturbing...

He didn't have much time to ponder the disgrace of his classmates' apparent fetishes, however: he felt Kisuke's dick begin to twitch between his lips, and the sudden realization of what that entailed made him start to thrash again, trying desperately to pull his head away. Of course, his efforts were entirely fruitless, and as his hair was yanked on with a fierce growl, he could do nothing but try to close his throat up as he felt the boy shudder and come inside his mouth.

Once Kisuke finally removed himself, Hidetoshi slumped forward, coughing and gagging and attempting to spit out as much of the thick substance in his mouth as he could. Behind him, he could hear his tormentors laughing, but he didn't care - at least it was over now, right?

...Right?

"Not so proud of yourself now, are ya, Hi-de-to-shi-kuuun?" Inemaya taunted in his ear, drawing out his name in a mocking way.

Hidetoshi said nothing, still doing his best to spit out what he could and fixing Kisuke with a glare so intense it could burn.

"Ooh, look at that face, so scary!" the blonde simpered in a mock-whimper. "I guess he hasn't learned his lesson yet, boys!"

"That's just fine, since I wanted a turn with him anyway," the senior all but crooned, his voice disturbingly calm. Hidetoshi turned back to stare at him with wide eyes; he couldn't be serious! He had to do this again?

"Wait a sec, I wanted a shot at 'im, too!" Inemaya whined, tugging on Hidetoshi's arm a little harder; that he barely felt it made him realize that he had lost circulation to the limbs pinned behind him. Grimacing, he glared up at Kisuke.

"You've had your revenge, now take your cronies and leave me be." The words did not come out nearly as stern as he'd intended them to - in fact, they sounded more like a plea, and the thought made him cringe inwardly. Still, this only seemed to amuse the boys standing around him.

"Aww, big bad Hidetoshi-kun is scared!"

"Serves you right, you son of a bitch!"

"As much fun as it is to hear you beg, Odagiri, you're not gettin' off easy," the senior drawled, that complacent smirk still stretched across his face. He turned to Inemaya and jerked his head toward Hidetoshi. "C'mon, we can both take him at once, it'll save time."

"Good idea! Kisuke-san, mind holdin' him down for a bit?"

As Inemaya released one of his arms, Hidetoshi made a wild, hopeless bid for freedom, attempting to jerk out of the senior's grip. Predictably, his efforts earned him only a harsh kick to the chest and a few more jarring blows to his face that sent him sprawling face-down onto the tile floor once more, but he knew that he had to at least try. Suddenly, he felt a solid weight on his back; looking up through rapidly-swelling eyes, he realized that Kisuke had taken a seat there, leering at him. Not a moment later, he felt the blonde's knees pinning his hands to the ground; at the same time, a pair of hands, presumably the senior's, roughly grabbed his hips and yanked them up. As those hands began to tear clumsily at his belt, Hidetoshi finally realized that there were certain situations in which his dignity was, in fact, not the most important thing to be preserved.

With only slight hesitation, he began to struggle wildly, screaming out a wordless cry for help. He heard a flurry of curses from the other three, followed by a frantic scuffling and rustling. Before he could even pause to wonder what they were doing, he felt a rain of punches begin to collide with his already-bruised head, which was quickly yanked upward and right into... Inemaya's crotch.

So focused was he on continuing his ineffectual cries for help and keeping his mouth away from the stiff flesh the redhead kept jerking him toward, Hidetoshi hardly noticed when his pants and boxers were savagely pulled down to his knees. However, the sudden intrusion of an unfamiliar appendage was enough to shock him into stillness. Inemaya did not waste the opportunity to thrust himself completely inside Hidetoshi's mouth, giving a loud, satisfied groan as he did so. Though the student council member gagged around the length in his mouth, the wrestler only snickered and secured his grip on Hidetoshi's head.

In an attempt to preserve what little dignity he had left, Hidetoshi shut his eyes tightly and did his best to send his mind elsewhere - those fingers that probed at his ass were simply his imagination, as was the firm length that was sliding slowly in and out of his mouth. If he just ignored all of this hard enough, he could dull his senses and it would be over before he knew it...

This theory proved much more difficult to maintain than he could have imagined. He distantly heard the senior spit into his hand, and a few seconds later, something wet and distinctly larger than two fingers began to prod at his entrance. He was torn between an odd desire to turn around and look at the monstrous thing and the more rational hope of diving even further into his own consciousness so as to detach his thoughts from his body completely. However, he did not have the opportunity to do either, as the senior gave a quiet chuckle and pushed himself inside.

The pain was unlike anything Hidetoshi had experienced. Being beaten up, he could handle - those were wounds he could tend to on his own, and the scars and bruises he could wear without shame, as badges he'd received in his line of duty, so to speak. This, however... this injury was one he would never be able to speak of to another, let alone show.

Above him, he heard Kisuke snigger and mutter something taunting in his ear, but his mind was too hazy to identify and define the words. All he knew was that terrible stretching sensation as the older teen kept pushing more and more of himself inside. His pained cries were drowned out by Inemaya's manhood between his lips, and it was all he could do to keep the tears from coming.

"Shit, he's fuckin' tight..." the senior hissed softly, his brows knit together from the intense pressure on his organ.

"Not really a big surprise, he's a total fuckin' prude," Kisuke shot back with a smirk, yanking on Hidetoshi's hair again simply to see the dark-haired teen wince.

"Can't believe we were the first ones to think of this," Inemaya chuckled, his voice rather breathless as he continued to work himself in and out of Hidetoshi's mouth at a steady pace.

"Yeah, but now I bet he'll never fuck with us again," the blonde agreed, grinning with satisfaction as he watched his friends continue to force themselves inside the helpless student beneath him.

Hidetoshi, meanwhile, heard nothing but muffled, distant voices. As the senior finally buried the last of himself within that tight heat, his control finally snapped: tears began to spring to Hidetoshi's eyes, and they streamed down his face, warm and unwanted and uncontrollable. He just wanted all this to stop, and at that moment, he felt as though there was nothing he wouldn't do to see it end sooner.

Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have much more to endure. Within a few minutes, Inemaya was thrusting frantically into his mouth, clutching at Hidetoshi's head as though it were his lifeline and panting hard between obscenely loud moans. Meanwhile, the senior behind him had quickened his pace as well, pounding into Hidetoshi roughly, going harder with every push. He grunted quietly every now and again as he would drive in especially deep, but otherwise made no sound. After a few more moments, the oldest boy leaned low over Hidetoshi, a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, Hidetoshi-kun," he murmured, placing a sarcastic emphasis on the honorific. "It looks like I'm about ready to come... and I think I'll do it inside, just to make sure you don't forget about this anytime soon."

As soon as these words were spoken, almost as if on cue, Inemaya gripped Hidetoshi's face even tighter, thrusting his entire length into the council member's mouth and orgasming with a deep, gutteral groan. As he pulled out, laughing with unabashed amusement at Hidetoshi's desperate attempt to spit out the unfamiliar substance without choking, the student council member quickly turned back to shoot an imploring glance at the senior.

"D-don't... please, have mercy," he pleaded with a frantic shaking of his head, no longer concerning himself with how pathetic he sounded. Though Kisuke and the older teen grinned in satisfaction, he immediately knew that it had been in vain.

"Sorry, Odagiri," the senior grunted, pushing himself in deeply one last time and causing Hidetoshi to yelp aloud. "But you're too late."

As he spoke, Hidetoshi felt it: warm, sticky, -wrong-, flowing into him from the dick of a delinquent whose name he couldn't even remember... Never in his life had he felt more humiliated. Faintly, he felt the senior pull himself free, and without sets of hands to hold his hips and head aloft, Hidetoshi collapsed to the tile below, coughing and just barely holding in sobs.

"Here's hopin' you remember this, you little bitch," Kisuke spat, brushing himself off as he stood up. To his right, Inemaya was re-fastening his pants with a lewd grin on his face.

"Then again, if you don't... we'd be happy to give you extra lessons," the senior added with a smirk, zipping his own pants up.

As the three finally left the bathroom, laughing amongst themselves, Hidetoshi could only curl his sore body closer and wonder if this was the true meaning of penance.


End file.
